Daylight
by LeVerDeLivre
Summary: A continuation from Breaking Dawn. What'll happen when the Cullens are attacked? Will they triumph? If so, what'll be the price? And how will a newly found love survive the trials of a vampire war? Especially if certain people aren't all what they seem...


**Hey, **

**This is my first bit of fan fiction... I hope it's okay. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

* * *

Preface:

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in complete darkness, lying sprawled against a cold stone floor. Using my heightened senses, I could smell the damp on the stone walls, hear the mice scurrying across the floor. The noise echoed around the massive room. Shivers of dread ran up my spine. Where was I? What was happening? Where was everyone else? I hoped to God that they were okay and no harm had come to them. I racked my memory to attempt some form of recollection of what had happened, but none came. All I could remember was more darkness and the feeling of utter terror. I tried to stand but my legs refused to support me, my knees buckling like a newborn calf's. Instead I settled for sitting slumped into one of the four corners in my perfectly square prison.

I checked myself over quickly. I wasn't badly injured. A few bumps and bruises sure, but otherwise physically I was okay. Mentally however, was a completely different matter. I felt as if I'd been drugged, my head felt woozy and made any sudden movements unbearable. I concentrated on my one sense that would help me; hearing, and sat there scrutinising every little sound, trying to lock on to any slight change around me. All I could hear were the scurrying mice and the slow and steady breathing of two vampires, most likely men, the other side of the wall. Guards.

Slowly my brain began to register a new sound. Footsteps getting closer. A few seconds passed and a crack of light appeared as a door to the room began to slowly swing open. Bright light filled the room from outside, blinding my well adjusted eyes and causing a pain in my head so terrible I had to bite my tongue not to cry out. I would not let my captors have the satisfaction of seeing my pain. I looked up defiantly, hoping that whoever my captors were they wouldn't be _them. _ But what I saw did not bring any relief; instead it revealed my greatest fears. Three pairs of blood red eyes focused on me. I shuddered involuntarily and began trembling. I was scared. The atmosphere was so tense my head began to hurt worse than before. Following my vampire instincts, I hunched over defensively (or at least attempted to). I was unable to stand now more than ever, so I stayed on the ground and tried to seem as fierce as I could manage. I snarled at the men, baring my teeth. One man in particular. Fear now spread through me, paralysing me.

As though a veil had lifted, I suddenly became aware of a fourth presence. The man was stood at the back, almost out of sight. He was tall and dark, with those classic Italian features. He looked uncomfortable, I didn't blame him. I studied him carefully. I could hear a faint 'thump thump' of a heart beat over my panicked state. Was it his? Was he human? He couldn't be, not here of all places. He moved slightly more into my view and, as my brain whirred from overuse, I suddenly realised who he was. Shock, confusion and betrayal overwhelmed me. Seeing my expression, a terrifying grin spread across Aro's face.

"Hello Renesmee."

He smirked as he traced my gaze to the man.

"Where are my manners? Let me introduce you to _my_ S..."

Everything span, turning to darkness, and I half missed Aro's concluding words. I hoped beyond reason my hearing had been wrong. That he hadn't finished that sentence with the words _'my Son'_.

* * *

**That's all at the moment. I hope to put chapter 1 up by next week. Till then, p****lease review and tell me your thoughts, I'm open to any comments - criticise all you like. Be brutal, haha :)**

******

* * *

**

**A.N: sorry to everyone who's already read this - I made a mistake with characters, when I put 'Marco' I actually meant to put 'Aro'. Very sorry for this mix-up. **

******I hope to update soon. I've been very busy and can't seem to write a fitting chapter 2 :S Anyway, thanks to those of you who have read this and please remember to review!!**


End file.
